deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DisMEMBAH
General Talk Section wellp, feel free to ask, comment or discuss anything Dead Space below! sign your name with your posts and I'll try my best to get right in the discussions with you! -DisMEMBAH "M A K E U S W H O L E" 20:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Like, Hi! Necromorph-X 21:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I 'm glad you like the Dead Space 2 Art, but like.... which one? ;-)DS2117 16:47, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, those art pieces are from Dead Space Salvage. They are my favorites so I put them in my gallery.DS2117 20:39, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I like your blog story. Dead Space The Novel. You should read my story, I think you'll like it. THE SICKNESS IS THHE CURE! THE CURE IS THE SICKNESS!DS2117 01:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC) You know what, I think we should calaborate a project! It'll be fun!DS2117 02:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey! My brother thinks we should send our stories to Visceral Studios. What do you think?DS2117 18:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Really? You think I should submit my story?DS2117 18:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) How can I submit my story????DS2117 23:58, November 24, 2010 (UTC) The last part of Ch. 4 is up. It's my favorite part! :3DS2117 You're a concept artist right? Would you like to do me a favor?DS2117 05:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, I want a picture of Isaac and Nicole, in Isaac's dad's mansion. His dad stands in front of them. Nicole looks very happy to met his dad. But, Isaac on the other hand, looks angery. He's angery because his dad promised to call Isaac when he returned. Of course, he didn't call Isaac. What do you think?DS2117 17:04, November 25, 2010 (UTC) 17:02, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, I want it by the time I finish chapter 6, but no real rush. I won't be here from 3 through the rest of the day cus of thanksgiving.DS2117 17:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I just finished chapter 5. Tell me what you think.DS2117 07:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I need your help. I've read Halo: The Fall of Reach 3 times. It tells the story of john's eary life as a child, and teenager. Should I write another fanfiction origin story, about Isaac's childhood?DS2117 18:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but everyone says we don't have a clear image of Isaac's history. I say, that's wnem I come in. It's a fanfiction. Maybe we both can work on it together, after I finish my first project.DS2117 18:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, did you get started on the concept art piece for me?DS2117 18:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Just finished Chapter 6. AH!! DS2117 23:28, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Does this animation hurt your head? It's drives me crazy after 5 minutes!!! LOL DS2117 03:09, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I think it's cool! Especially love the plasma cutter one on your page! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 07:50, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I just finished ch. 7!!! WOOHRAH!!!! Editing Standards Please read our MOS before starting or resuming your edits.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space: Novel Update Just a notice: I'll be putting up what I have so far concerning the novel I'm writing based on the events of the game. It's not much, only about to the part where the Kellion crew crashes, but I wanted to get some early feedack on my writing style. Check out the article on my blog page if you're interested! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 14:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Response Regarding your query: I doubt that it is a problem with your sig itself, it is most likely a byproduct of the nature of the activity feed. I wouldn't worry about it. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 21:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey DisMemba Just though I'd say your story was great, I was the anonymous user that said I thought you was just another fan-boy writing a crappy fiction novel but i did say I was impressed, couldn't take a look over mine could you? just to compare lol Many thanks VigilAnte thanks for the review and i wondered when the next part of yours will be posted, i look forward to seeing it! Dead Space Novel: Final Page Hey guys, Just letting you know that the final page for my novel is up and can be found here. Check back on the page for new material, as I will be updating it as I write. Also, feel free to leave feedback, ratings and comments. I would love to hear your suggestions! Thanks! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 19:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Some short story ideas Thanks for taking up my offer mate, it means a lot to me. Well, for starters, I've got a short story following Isaac's arrival and imprisonment on the Sprawl that I'll finish up shortly, but I'll give to you to spice up if you want. After that I've got two stories related to the Resource Wars with McNeil and Weller that I'd like to do, and then two more on the Ishimura, with one following Jacob Temple and Elizabeth Cross, and the other following one of the few children on the Ishimura. Tell me what you think, and we can work from there. Keep dismembering! Tazio1 07:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Bit of an update, but I'm not going to be here for the next three days or so, and my writing is on hold. While I'm away, I'll let you think about one Resource Wars story I'd love to do, called 'The Battle of Goliath'. This story involves two ships during the Resouce Wars, one from the Resource hoarding group, a military ship, Goliath, and a smaller Resouce-for-all ship, Golden Tomorrow, in a massive space battle. Think USG Kellion vs. 2xValor sized ship. On the GT is Gabe Weller, callsign Hulk, Phillip Gallis, callsign Astro, Nathan McNeil, callsign Lightbulb, and Samantha Gale, callsign Turbulance. The GT team, led by Gabe, space jump onto the Goliath and cut into the engine room, and destroy it while the tiny GT, piloted by Astro, destroys the thrusters. The GT team leave for Skorpio 6, ending the story. Tell me what you think, and we can work from there. P.S. Would you look at a stroy I posted up recently, no one else has, and I would like it if some people commented on it. It's in my blog under 'Journey of the Infinity Man'. See ya, and keep Dismembering! Tazio1 10:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space NES art Man, where did you find the NES Dead Space art? I would almost kill if that were a real game.Cthulhu F'tagn 15:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Haha It's pretty cool no? Just google image "NES modern classics" and you'll get a bunch! The Wii sports one is hilarious IMO. btw great signature name man! Love the H.P Lovecraft. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 15:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) On your bio You live in Toronto, too? High-five! - d2r 14:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space Novel Updates Hey guys! First of all, just want to say sorry for making y'all wait so long since the last addition of my novel...but, I updated it today! :) I promise I'll be better on that whole wait thing, I've been mega busy these days with school and work. Thanks for your patience! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 15:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Like Hi! Like Hi! I've seen your posts and edits and I think that they're awesome, so I decided to talk to you. You're talk page is hilarious, especially the elephant quote. Necromorph-X 21:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space Audio Hey, I noticed you talked about extracting the sound track from the game elsewhere on the site. Is it possible to extract the sound effects? I really would like to get the Ishimura computer sounds as it would be cool/unique to use on my cell phone or PC. You'd think someone would have done this already, but can't find it any where on the interwebz. Thanks fellow Dead Space fan! -Brian = Re: Dead Space Audio Interesting concept for sure, one I would also be keen to investigate. I would assume I can just go into my Dead Space PC game files and find the sound, then convert it to mp3 or whatever. Which sounds would you need specifically Brian? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 21:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Dead Space Audio Personally I wanted the computer sounds. You know, button presses, windows opening and closing, things of that nature. Something that would make my PC or phone sound like the computers off of the Ishimura. I'm sure there are some other sound effects that would be cool, but cant think of any off the top of my head. I'll do my best DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 14:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Final Word: Dead Space Audio @ Brian: Well, assuming that there is no sound files on the PC version of Dead Space, the next best thing to do is simply find and download a YouTube video that includes the sounds you want, and either use an editing software to grab the audio, then convert the movie to mp3, using ListenToYoutube or something like that. After that, then convert the clipped audio sounds you wanted to the file format cell phones or ringtones phones use.( I'm not sure on the exact file extension.) Hope this helped! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 20:29, November 23, 2010 (UTC)